memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Dan Curry
Daniel F. "Dan" Curry was a senior member of the special effects team and the visual effects supervisor of Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager and Star Trek: Enterprise. Curry was also the second unit director for all of the Star Trek spinoffs. Curry has won seven Emmy Awards for his work on Star Trek, and has been nominated an additional twelve times. As a master of Tai chi, Curry choreographed the Klingon fighting technique Mok'bara and designed the famous Klingon weapon, the bat'leth. For Deep Space Nine s Season 6, he helped design the starship , which was named for him. He also appeared as the image of Dekon Elig in and Ches'sarro Seeto in . Curry painted the cover for DC Comics TOS Special 2, released in late , portraying the and the . There is a nineteen-minute interview with Dan Curry on the TNG Season 6 DVD disc 7 entitled "Dan Curry Profile". In the interview, he talks about how some of the props were conceived and how his experience with martial arts informed much of the Klingon style of battle. In 2007, Curry worked as visual effects consultant for the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time", which features fellow Star Trek alumni George Takei, Grace Lee Whitney, Majel Barrett Roddenberry, John Carrigan, James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, writer and director Marc Scott Zicree, writer Michael Reaves, Doug Drexler, Iain McCaig, James Van Over, Michael Okuda, Daren Dochterman, Pierre Drolet, Sam Mendoza, Ronald B. Moore, Lee Stringer, Gregory Jein, Philip Kim, Leslie Hoffman, and Tom Morga. More recently, Curry worked as visual effects coordinator on the fantasy horror series Moonlight (2007-2008) and the comedy series Chuck (2008, co-starring Bonita Friedericy and produced and occasionally directed by Voyager cast member Robert Duncan McNeill). Star Trek credits (This list is currently incomplete.) * - Visual Effects Coordinator / Visual Effects Supervisor / Visual Effects / Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 1 - Visual Effects Coordinator) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** - Matte Artist (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (uncredited) ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5 - Visual Effects Supervisor) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6 - Visual Effects) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7 - Visual Effects Producer) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * - Visual Effects Producer ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Star Trek interviews * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "The Making of a Legend" ("Visual Effects") * TNG Season 1 DVD special feature "Memorable Missions" * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Production", interviewed on * TNG Season 2 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Two: Memorable Missions" ( , ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Mission Overview Year Three" ("Special Guests on the Bridge"), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * TNG Season 3 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Three" ("Art Design and Visual Effects", "Visual Effects ", "Visual Effects "), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * TNG Season 4 DVD special feature "Select Historical Data" ( ), interviewed on 5 September 2001 * TNG Season 6 DVD special feature "Departmental Briefing Year Six" ("Profile: Dan Curry"), interviewed on 17 June 2002 External links * DanCurryGallery.com - official site * * * 2006 Interview with Dan Curry at Seb’s Web Archive de:Dan Curry es:Dan Curry Curry, Dan Curry, Dan Curry, Dan Curry, Dan Curry, Dan